


Our Anniversary

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post Golden Circle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: “I’m sorry Eggsy, but I can’t make it home tonight.” those words had Eggsy’s heart sinking. He knew, he honestly did, that there was a fifty percent chance that Harry wouldn’t be home today. Still, he had his hopes up. Probably stupidly, but he did.





	Our Anniversary

“I’m sorry Eggsy, but I can’t make it home tonight.” those words had Eggsy’s heart sinking. He knew, he honestly did, that there was a fifty percent chance that Harry wouldn’t be home today. Still, he had his hopes up. Probably stupidly, but he did.

Today was meant to be a special one, despite work. It’s their anniversary, their one year one without all the hiccups of dying and amnesia and princesses. It’s only been them, so Eggsy tried making something special. He’s not know for his skills in the kitchen, knows Harry’s the chef between them both; he’s certainly not known for his baking skills but it’s their anniversary, so he damn well tried.

It’s trying and knowing this efforts went to waste that really has him upset. It’s not Harry’s fault, he knows he can’t call Harry out, “it’s our anniversary, you promised!” because Harry’s Arthur now. Even as Galahad, their work leaves their plans always in limbo. There are no promises of coming home that night. The only promise Harry made was for Eggy’s birthday and even then, he had been called away that evening to greet Lancelot as she came back from her mission. No, it’s not Harry’s fault, but Eggsy’s still upset.

He puts the desert away in the fridge and trudges upstairs to their bedroom. It’s empty, quiet, not even Hamish or JB the second have followed him, both dogs cuddled together downstairs where it’s warmer. When he lays in bed, he recalls the last few months after Poppy. it was a mess honestly, with no Mansion, no Harry’s old flat and no shop, they had to rebuild from scratch. Thankfully Merlin is alive and so is Roxy, so they help as well as the Statesmen resources. He apologizes to Tilde as he breaks things off with her but she takes it well, thankfully, maybe because she saw how head over heels he was for Harry. And Harry,  _ Harry _ , having him back in Eggsy’s life was a blessing. There are still some after effects from being shot, but the nightmares, the shaking hands, it’s all dealt with in stride and with Eggsy always at his side.

He stares at the alarm clock with half his face smushed into his pillow. It’s only half past seven, far too early for bed but he doesn’t have the urge to do anything else. He’d planned the evening like he shouldn’t have; Harry would come home, they’d order their favourite takeaway, they’d have the dessert Eggsy put as much effort as he could into and snuggle up on the couch with tea and their favourite movie. It was going to be positively lovely. Now, he’s got nothing to look forward too.

He really doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he hears something that jolts him awake.  His eyes are still on the clock; it’s nearly two in the morning. It’s as if his mind has forgotten what he’d previously been moping about as he grabs his gun from the secret compartment in the nightstand. In his mind, Harry’s laying next to him, fast asleep and this intruder is easily dealt with, so he doesn’t want want to disturb his worn out boyfriend.

He crept downstairs, pistol at the ready with is back pressed against the wall. In his head he counts down from three before shoving himself from his cover and aiming the gun directly at the intruder. Except, it’s not an intruder and the sound he heard, the  _ bang _ , was nothing more than an accidentally dropped briefcase from the unexpected attack from their two dogs. Harry’s on his knees with Hamish and JB swarming him eagerly, trying to take pets from the other one, nudging and rubbing their heads against Harry’s fine trousers. It takes him too long before he realizes Harry’s said his name a few times. “You’re, home?” Eggsy asks, quickly lowering the gun and putting it down.

“I was only at the office dear boy. I wasn’t gone far.” but Harry doesn’t seem to understand the disappointment Eggsy felt made it feel like he’d been missing Harry for months. “I hadn’t planned on staying so late.” Harry says, as he gets to his feet. He leaves behind the briefcase to go to Eggsy and immediately wraps the younger man in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Eggy returns the embrace like it’s second nature, squeezing Harry hard. “Hey, not your fault.”

“Still. I had been looking forward to spending some of the day with you.”

“Yeah, well, Kingsman's kinda still gone to shit right now, so you’re needed more there than here.”

“Sometimes, all I want is to be needed by you and that’s it.” he sighs heavily, almost reluctantly pulling away. “But that’s wishful thinking Unfortunately.” he kisses Eggsy’s head. “Now, it’s early, so why don’t—”

“Hey hey, wait.” he grabs Harry’s hands. “If, ah, you’re not too tired, maybe I can show y’ somehtin’ I made?”

“You made something?”

“Yeah, well, baked, I guess.” now Harry as an eyebrow arched curiously. “C’mon Har! Give me some credit.” but he’s smiling.

“Well, you’ve caught my attention. Lead the way my dear.”

So Eggsy does, the clattering of claws follows behind them. Eggsy’s a tad nervous now, opening the fridge and pulling out the desert he made. It’s nothing too complicated but nothing too simply either. He feels it was a good mid, one that warranted ‘anniversary dessert’. “Ta da.” it’s an Arctic Roll and it looked pretty good from what he found online and he hopes it tastes just as good.

Harry looks impressed at least. “And you made all of this?”

“Kinda. I bought the jam.” he shrugs.

Harry grins. “Well, it is early but, why don’t we have a try of it now? Perhaps pretend it’s still yesterday evening.”

“You sure you’re okay with that? Not too tired or anything?”

“Eggsy, I’m fine.” he holds Eggsy tightly again, gazing into his eyes. “I can sleep when I’m dead. Right now, I just want to be with you.”

Eggsy sighs then leans up on his tiptoes for a kiss. “Happy Anniversary Harry.”

“Happy Anniversary Eggsy.” he replies with a kiss of his own, a sweet one, a warm one.

They sit down to try the desert and it turns out, Eggsy does know what he’s doing when it comes to baking. Harry’s impressed and he gets plenty more kisses for it until their both in bed, curled up in each others arms. It’s their first anniversary with plenty more to come.


End file.
